The Bet
by eely
Summary: Yasuhiro makes a bet with Celestia.


AN: idk what this is but i wrote it

xx

"You made a bet with Celestia?!"

Yasuhiro nodded.

"Sure did."

Makoto stared at him. He couldn't believe someone had made a bet with the Super High School Level Gambler, Celestia Ludenberg.

"Shit, how much did you bet?" he asked him.

Yasuhiro pulled out a few bills. "Just this."

Makoto's eyes widened.

"Um...Yasuhiro, I don't know if you've noticed the figures on those, but that's quite a bit of money..."

He put them back in his pocket and leaned back a little.

"Yeah. But I know I'm right! I've gotta be. I've been studying their actions for weeks now." he said, trying to gain Makoto's approval.

Makoto raised an eyebrow.

"Actions? Whose actions?"

Yasuhiro chuckled.

"Well, Makoto, the bet is to see if Kiyotaka and Mondo start dating by this Friday. I bet that they would." he said confidently.

Makoto sighed and put a hand to his face.

"Man...You can't make a bet on something like that!" he replied, "Can't you call it off?"

"Call off a bet with Celes? No way, I'll look like a total loser then! Besides, I'm a fortune teller, a Super High School Level one, no less!"

Makoto looked back at him.

"But you said you only have about 20% accuracy..."

"Most fortune tellers have about 2%, dude."

They were both silent.

Makoto sighed and got up. He began to walk out of the room.

"Don't come crying to me when you lose the bet." he told him.

Yasuhiro looked at him strangely.

"How do you know that? Do you perhaps possess your own fortune-telling ability?!"

Makoto shook his head and walked out, leaving Yasuhiro skeptical.

xx

Makoto had noticed the results of the bet being made, even if he didn't look for them. He noticed Celes and Yasuhiro paying a lot more attention to the gang leader and the hall monitor, and even others noticed, as well.

Byakuya had looked at them funny a few times, but he couldn't be bothered to say anything about it, Touko was the same case.

"Hey, Makoto!"

Makoto turned around to see Aoi run up to him.

He set the folder he was holding down on the desk.

"Hey, have you noticed how weird Celes and Yasuhiro are acting? Did something happen?" she asked him. Aoi was always one for noticing people behaving strangely, and she often grew concerned. Makoto pondered whether to tell her about the bet or not, she might get upset at them, and he didn't want to take chances on her yelling at them, resulting in Kiyotaka and Mondo overhearing. He cringed at the thought.

"Uh, I don't think so... They're both kind of weird in general, Aoi..." he answered her, looking out the window.

She put her hands on he hips and looked away, deep in thought. She bit her thumb a little.

"Hm! Well, I guess Yasuhiro would've told me if something happened. I shouldn't worry about it!" she said, standing up straight. Makoto didn't know what she said after that, something about going to see Sakura, but he was busy thinking about other things, such as the grade he got on the recent test.

xx

Friday came very quickly. Not so quickly for Celes and Yasuhiro, but quickly for Makoto.

"It's almost like I'm involved in the bet..." he muttered. He couldn't help getting concerned in his friends' lives though, it's just something he liked to do.

It was about halfway through the day, and their class was sitting idly in the classroom, talking amongst each other.

He noticed Leon yawning loudly.

"Jeez, it's pretty quiet in here. Where are Mondo and Kiyotaka anyway?" he said.

Almost as if on queue, said students burst through the door.

"FRIENDS, I HAVE SOME VERY IMPORTANT NEWS FOR YOU ALL!" Kiyotaka shouted,

He noticed Chihiro snap his head up, eyes widening, pencil dropping to the floor.

"Ishimaru, oh my God, you don't have to-" Mondo said, trying to calm Kiyotaka down.

"No, Mondo. It's a very important announcement and i think all of our classmates need to hear it, as it would clear up much future confusion!" the very excited hall monitor responded.

Mondo sighed and gave up trying to restrain him.

"So what is the news...?" Chihiro asked, excitement clear in his voice.

"WE'RE DATING!" Kiyotaka shouted, grabbing onto Mondo's arm and pointing to him.

Makoto saw Mondo put a hand over his face, most likely trying to hide an embarrassing smile.

"YEEEEEES!"

"NOOOOOOO!"

At the sound of these two screams, the entire class turned to look at Yasuhiro and Celes.

"Pay up, Ludenberg!" Yasuhiro said, holding his hand out triumphantly.

"Arrrgh!" Celes groaned. She grabbed money from he pockets and slapped it into Yasuhiro's hand, then quickly turning away angrily.

Makoto turned to look at Kiyotaka and Mondo. Kiyotaka had a look of confusion on his face, having no idea what was going on. Mondo, on the other hand, was narrowing his eyes at the two, slowly coming to realization as to why Celes was giving Yasuhiro money.

"Did you guys bet if we would start dating or not...?" he asked, slowly.

Celes and Yasuhiro's eyes both widened in fear. They looked at each other, both wondering if they should place the blame on the other, but then realizing, they both made the bet, they were going to have to go down together.

They mumbled what sounded like a "yes" and Mondo sighed in frustration. He cracked his knuckles and walked over to Yasuhiro.

"Mondo, violence is not permitted in the classroom!" Kiyotaka yelled, worrying that a fight was actually going to break out then and there.

Instead, Mondo placed a hand on Yasuhiro's shoulder, causing the other to gulp loudly.

"Now, I'm not going to hit a girl, but you...?" he began, quietly.

Yasuhiro turned to face him, fear evident in his expression.

"I'll deal with you after class."

xx

The next day of class, Makoto walked in, hoping that everyone was in a good mood. It seemed fine, until he looked over at Yasuhiro's face, which had a black eye. He walked over to him.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Yasuhiro chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. He punched me pretty good, though. Still kinda hurts." he told him, pointing to his eye.

Makoto smiled a bit, and put his hand on Yasuhiro's shoulder.

"Maybe that will teach you not to make such stupid bets."

Celes snickered.

Yasuhiro snapped his head up at the sound, and widened his eyes.

"Why are you laughing?!" he asked.

Celes turned around.

"Because! The result of this turned out just like I wanted!" she said, pointing a finger at his wounded eye.

Yasuhiro's face was one of confusion for a few seconds, until he realized what she meant.

"Hey! Wh...! You bet wrong on purpose, didn't you?!"

Aside from what Makoto said, it also taught Yasuhiro to never make bets with a Super High School Level Gambler.

xx

AN: im terrible at characterization BYE


End file.
